U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,868, Hora et al., issued Apr. 14, 1981, discloses liquid detergents containing enzymes and, as an enzyme-stabilizing system, 2-25% of a polyfunctional amino compound selected from diethanolamine, triethanolamine, di-isopropanolamine, triisopropanolamine and tris(hydroxymethyl) aminomethane, and 0.25-15% of a boron compound selected from boric acid, boric oxide, borax, and sodium ortho-, meta- and pyroborate. The compositions can contain 10-60% surfactant, including anionics, and up to 40% builder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,115, Tai, issued Sept. 13, 1983, discloses liquid cleaning compositions, preferably built liquid detergents, containing enzyme, 1-15% alkali metal pentaborate, 0-15% alkali metal sulfite, and 0-15% of a polyol having 2-6 hydroxy groups. The compositions can contain 1-60% surfactant, preferably a mixture of anionic and nonionic in a weight ratio of 6:1 to 1:1, with or without soap. The compositions also preferably contain 5-50% builder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,818, Letton et al., issued Mar. 9, 1982, discloses liquid detergents containing enzymes and an enzyme-stabilizing system comprising calcium ion and a low molecular weight carboxylic acid or salt, preferably a formate. The compositions preferably contain from about 20% to 50% surfactant, which can be anionic. In a preferred embodiment, the compositions contain about 3% to 15% of a saturated fatty acid. They are otherwise substantially free of builders, but can contain minor amounts of sequestrants.
European Patent Application 130,756, published Jan. 9, 1985, discloses the proteolytic enzymes herein and methods for their preparation. The enzymes are said to be useful in laundry detergents, both liquid and granular. They can be combined with surfactants (including anionics), builders, bleach and/or fluorescent whitening agents, but there is no disclosure of specific detergent compositions.